Possessing You
by seximonki
Summary: sum: Today is the day... Uchiha, Sasuke would finally claim what was rightfully his. Sequel to Watching You.


Possessing You

seximonki

sum: Today is the day... Uchiha, Sasuke would finally claim what was rightfully his. Sequel to Watching You.

-**Lemon Warning**-

It was now or never. The watcher from before knew that there wasn't going to be another opportunity such as this one.

There had been no training early that morning so since then, Sasuke had been scheming... unceasingly... how to get his uke.

He wanted Naruto... badly. With the boy's wonderfully lean, tanned skin... long black whiskers... unruly sun-kissed hair... wide gleaming cerulean orbs... and breathtakingly sincere grin... he was irresistable.

Oh god.

His old enemy, his unattended boner, was back with a vengeance.

Yes, now, at nearly midnight, was the perfect time to go claim what was rightfully his.

---

The door of Naruto's apartment burst open, swinging haphazardly into the wall with a thundering crack. The blonde jumped out of the confines of his ratty bed in his boxers, only to see none other than an hungry looking Uchiha, Sasuke standing in his bedroom/livingroom/kitchen.

He scowled annoyed. "...Teme... what are you-waa!!"

Out of nowhere, the Uchiha had grabbed him by the hand and began dragging him unceremoniously out of his home. "Sasuke...What the fuck, teme? Leggo! I swear... I didn't do it! It was Kakashi-sensei! Honest, I didn't put women's underwear in your dresser!"

The obsessor froze and turned to his prey questioningly before shrugging off the boy's out burst. He began to drag the blonde down Konoha's streets at a back-breaking pace, only one thing on his lust-filled mind... hard... core... sex...

They reached the Uchiha Manor in record timing, speeding up the steps to Sasuke's bedroom.

Said owner threw the gorgeous blonde on his bed before hurridely stripping himself of all his clothing.

He smirked as Naruto's eyes widened 10 times larger than he believed possible. Advancing slowly on his prey like the hungry wolf he was, the Uchiha said tauntingly, "Wow, looks like it's your lucky night dobe."

"No fuckin' way!" Naruto cried in shock. Sasuke halted momentarily... that is, until his blonde continued with a hopeful, "For real?!... Y-Your not... joking or anything are you teme?"

The obsessive watcher raised an elegant brow before glancing south. "Dobe... does this look like a joke?"

Blush. "Nope." Grin.

Sasuke sat at the end of his bed besides the still minorly clothed Uzamaki(Uzumaki). He ran his hand through the boy's spiky hair marveling at how soft it actually was. Then, quickly straddling the blushing teen, the watcher smirked before kissing his dobe pationately, surprised at how fiercely Naruto returned it almost immediately. The raven bit his lover's lip teasingly before running his tounge along it, waiting for Naruto to open his mouth. The blonde did so happily, sucking in his soon-to-be seme's tounge, liking the way it played with his own. Sasuke pushed him back until he fell on the bed, shifting into a comfortable position beneath his horny lover.

Releasing Naruto's kiss bruised lips, Sasuke shifted his attention to the young nin's throat, neck, and chin leaving bloody hickeys in his wake. The dobe moaned loudly, urging him on as tanned fingers laced in his hair. He sunk his teeth into Naruto's flesh, earning a startled gasp.

"Nyuu... teme... wait, what if someone sees it?"

Slipping his hand beneath the waist band of his dobe's boxer, the Uchiha traced the lining of his crotch, making the blonde gasp again while bucking widly for contact to his most needy parts. Sasuke snickered to himself before answering the blonde's question.

"So what if anyone sees?" He ran his moist tounge along the side of the Uzamaki's face, from jaw to temple, emphasising his point. "Your mine now." His teeth clamped down once again on the boy's neck before pulling away, a mishevious gleam in his dark eyes. "... Oh, and urusai, make sure that damned fox of your doesn't heal these."

'**Honestly**,' Kyuubi growled sinisterly, smirk evident in his tone, '**I wasn't planning to.**'

'Damn fox... damn temeeeeee!!!!'

"Uugh... oh god... Sasu... Sasuke!!"

The blonde's eyes were wide with shock as he bucked in time to Sasuke's rough hand that had suddenly began to message his headed erection. A low groan emerged from within him, filling the room.

The Uchiha laughed and began to pump the blonde faster, thoroughly enjoying the way the boy began to cry out his name in sheer ecstacy. Pre-cum ran freely through his fingers as he stroked his lover's thick flesh. His mouth once again sought out the blonde's, drowning the boy in his ravenous kisses.

"Tell me," Sasuke ordered, pulling back from Naruto momentarily and ceasing his actions, "you want me."

"...Eh?" Panting hard, all Naruto could do was stare lustfully into the dark eyes of his lover, wondering were this was going. Gulping nervously, he replied, "I... I want you Sas'ke."

The raven smirked and licked Naruto's cheek as though rewarding him for his good behavior. "Alright; now tell me you need me."

"...I need... I need you..."

"Good boy," Sasuke's low vioce rumbled approvingly. His hand began to once again move up and down his dobe's erection albiet slower than before. "Now... tell me you love me..."

Azure eyes widened at the avenger's words and Naruto stuttered to form a logical sentence but no matter what he tried, nothing came out. Even though he knew the words were buried inside him just waiting to come out, Naruto couldn't seem to manage it. The words were stuck.

Sasuke sighed almost sadly and removed his hand from Naruto's clothing, making the blonde boy stare at him questioningly. The dobe was almost afraid he had managed to anger the Uchiha when they were so close to making love as he'd always dreamed.

'Damn it all,' Naruto thought angirly, 'why can't I-'

"I guess..." the obsessor drawled, a hentai tone lining his word. His dark eyes sought out his beloved's before continuing with an ever growing smirk, "... I'll just have to fuck you 'til it comes out..."

"...EH?!!"

It all happened so fast Naruto wasn't even sure what Sasuke had done, it took a few moments for him to get his barrings straight. The blonde was laying chest down on Sasuke's highly comfortable bed, black boxers removed, and hands tied to the headboard by a rope. The raven hovered over him, sinister smile in place.

Said sinister smile wielder ran his tounge along his dobe's golden body liking the small mewls and moans he emitted. Uncapping a small bottle of lube in his hand that he had fetched when he got the rope, the watcher lightly soaked three of his fingers, lubricating them to ensure a tight yet pleasurable ride. "By the time I'm done with you," he continued in that same perverted tone, "you'll be screaming my name..."

A shudder made its way down Naruto's spine and he spread his legs comfortably. Feeling his fighting spirit reawaken at the raven's words, the blonde growled. "You can try."

Sasuke's brow raised at Naruto's challange. "... Hn. I'll make sure you can't walk for a week after this dobe."

The blonde idiot snorted doubtfully. "...You can try teme."

Deciding enough was enough, the obsessor began to get to work. Inserting a single finger into his dobe's opening, he had to hold back a moan at how wonderfully tight he was!

'God bless his virgin ass!'

His finger thrusted in and out, coaxing the muscle to relax.

Beneath him, Naruto hissed in pain as Sasuke worked him but he soon found himself moaning pleasurably, even laughing at the sensations that flooded his lower regions.

Sasuke pulled out before adding another finger to the equation, enjoying the way Naruto clenched around the digits. His cock weeped to be inside the smaller male. He was hard, almost painfully so. Naruto gritted his teeth as Sasuke thrusted into him. His breathing was heavy and he panted loudly. "... Ah... uugh..."

The raven leaned down over his lover and licked the shell of his ear, tasting the salty sweat running of the blonde's body. "Mmm, is that a moan I here?" He thrust hard, hitting a sensetive place in Naruto, making the dobe scream Sasuke kissed his neck and smiled. He pulled out his fingers before pushing back in hard with all three, striking Naruto's prostate repeatedly.

Said dobe couldn't do anything but scream as white hot pleasure floded his senses and dots flashed before his clear blue eyes. He moaned and whimpered. Groaned and screamed. He had no more control. Going against his word, he began calling the avenger's name in extreme pleasure. "...Oh god!... Sasu... Sasuke, more please...AH!! Fuck, please!"

Sasuke's smile widened and his fingers retreated from Naruto's entrance which was soon replaced with his hard erection.

"Oh, please... Sasuke... I want to feel you... inside.. me...please?"

Grabbing the bottle of lube, the obsessor spread the thick liquid on his dick, moaning as he incidentally pleasured himself.

Meanwhile, Naruto was still mubbling incoherently to himeself unable to believe just how good he had felt only a few moments before.'And Sas'ke had only used his fuckin' fingers!'

"Mmm... Naruto... are you ready for me?.."

Unable to speak, the blonde nodded his head, sodden blonde bangs flying into his face as sweat pooled into his unfocused, watery azure gaze.

Licking his lips, the avenger plunged inside Naruto making the boy scream again. The blonde's walls tightened and he groaned before thrusting slowly in and out of the smaller boy, trying to calm his dobe's body.

After the initial pain from his lover's enterance, the blonde became used to his longer length and greater width, loving how hard he was.

Sasuke's hands grabbed hold of his love's thin hips and nipped at his ear as he thrusted against him.

"...Oh Sasuke..."

"Shh, Naruto," Sasuke hushed, "relax-"

"Shuddap!" Naruto snapped surprising the raven with his ferocity. The boy bucked his lower self against his teme wantingly. "I thought you were gonna fuck me, not talk me to death! Quit worrying and just nail me already!"

The obsessor's thin black brows arched in surprise before a hentai chuckle escaped past supple lips. Said lips found the juction at Naruto's neck, nipping at it playfully. "...As my dobe wishes..."

The raven smirked starting out at a fast pace, thrusting into the blonde's anus roughly. Moans escpaed past both thier kiss-swollen lips as Sasuke's thrusts met Naruto's wild bucks.

Sasuke's strong hands tightened on the blonde's waist while he pounded into the smaller body. His lover was still so wonderfully tight around his flesh, pleasing him beyond belief. Sasuke's right hand left his dobe's left hip and grabbed the boy's penis, pumping it.

Naruto cried out in pure ecstacy, trying to muffle his screams in the bed sheets. "... Uugh! Sas'ke-kun... please, make me cum!"

Sasuke moaned at the sound of his breathless uke's pleas and increased his tempo, heart racing rapidly, his hand speading up as well. "Damn you, dobe," Sasuke growled, "I want to hear you say it!"

Huffing, Naruto bit down on his lip drawing blood. He shook his head, defiant until the very end.

Sasuke growled again, knowing that he and his dobe were close to their release. His hand tightened and stroked faster. "Say it!"

Unable to deny his teme-seme any longer, Naruto screamed as he came into the raven's hand. "I... I LOVE YOU BASTARD!!!!!"

Sasuke's own orgasm grabbed him and he yelled, riding it out to the end even as he came into Naruto's body, filling the boy with his essence, physical evidence of his love for the dobe. Without pulling out, the Uchiha released his blonde's wrists from the restricting ropes, noticing with slight guilt the red marks.

Beneath the avenger, Naruto was panting heavily. His whole body tingled from his passing orgasm when Sasuke had nailed him as hard as he could in the prostate. Feeling moist lips on the back of his neck, Naruto angled his head back to look at his raven. "...Sas'ke...?"

Sucking on the blonde's neck tiredly, Sasuke rubbed slow circles on his dobes hips that were also bruised from his viscous hold. Hearing his pet name called, the Uchiha glanced up into half-lidded, confused cerulean orbs. Leaning up, he captured the boy's supple lips in a soft, loving kiss, soothing the blonde's fears that what he experieced was anything but some random lay. Pulling away, Sasuke removed himself from Naruto's body and layed next to the idiot.

Silently, Naruto curled up besides the raven's body, liking the way the boy's arms circled around his waist. 'Who knew seme-teme liked to cuddle?' The hold was protective and sweet, warming the blonde's heart.

"I love you too... dead last."

The moron screwed up his face in annoyance, glaring playfully at Sasuke. "Jerk..."

"So, whats this about you putting women's underwear in my dresser?..."

Sweat drop. "Damn."

---

WHOOO!!!!!! Orgasmic ending much? Well, thats the end of my fic. Sorry it took so long. My computer at home has been dead for TWO years!!! The only reason I was able to write the other part was because it was short and not too inappropriate. I did it at school during lunch.) My comp. is finally fixed so I'll be able to type more often! YES!!!

Oh, this was my first ever 1-shot and yaoi lemon (i've only written 1 guy on girl lemon before this) so tell me if it was good.

Sorry if there are any spelling errors that I missed while correcting it.


End file.
